The Doctor's Return
by ClaraOswinOswald42
Summary: The doctor has left Clara for 8 months after what happened at Trenzalore. What happens when he comes back? Will Clara forgive him? Will old feelings that used to exist still be there?
1. Chapter 1

AN - hi guys, so this is my first attempt at a Doctor/Clara fanfic. Advice it 100% welcome but please nothing too harsh. I'm still not completely sure on the name for this so if throughout the story you have any better suggestions, I will definitely welcome them. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Angie! Artie! I hope you're ready for school."

I placed 2 bowls of cereal on the table and poured myself a cup of tea. I crossed of another day on my calendar. Another Wednesday. 34 Wednesdays in total. That's 34 Wednesdays that have gone by without any contact from the Doctor. 243 days. 8 months. And it's driving me absolutely mad.

"Clara!"

"Mm? Sorry Artie, what was that?"

"Are you okay Clara, you seem a bit distant." Artie asked as he sat down for his breakfast. He was worried. They both were. I could tell because Angie wasn't on her phone like normal, and Artie wasn't even looking at his comic book.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just thinking about things."

"The Doctor" Angie hit him, "ow!"

"Shut up Artie, we decided not to mention him." I sighed and sat down at the table with them.

"Guys, it's fine. You don't have to not mention him because of me. I've forgotten all about him."

Angie stood up and took her bowl to the sink. "Really, 'cus you always seem to dream about him or think about him at night. We can hear you muttering his name."

I decided I'd had enough of this. "Right, time for school.. Come on, you'll miss the bus."

I ushered them out of the house and sat down on the couch in the living truth was I hadn't forgotten about him. I thought about him every day. When I had recovered from what happened at Trenzalore, he dropped me off here...at home. Thought I needed a bit of time away from the Tardis. And he was right...like always. It got easier to sleep at night. I still dreamt about it all though, every life I've had, but sometimes I could cope with it. Sometimes.

He said he'd be back the following Wednesday, but Wednesday came and he didn't. I waited for weeks until realising he was never coming back. That's when the dreams got worse. I could suddenly feel everything. The pain. The sorrow. The need to just talk to him. I needed him. But he wasn't coming back. He'd made that pretty clear.

So I tried to live a normal life. The life I was living before he showed up on the door step and changed my life. I became a better nanny to Artie and Angie. I saw my dad more often. Tried everything I could during the day to keep my mino off him. But then the nights came and so did the dreams. Or nightmares. And it was then I needed him more that ever. I needed to know what was going on. How to handle it. I couldn't speak to anyone but him about it, and he wasn't there. So I let them come, let them haunt me. I let the tears fall. I let...

My thoughts got interrupted by a ring at the doorbell. I was confused. George was at work. Artie and Angie at school. It could have been my dad. Yeah, my dad. He's the only other person who comes to this house. I got up and walked up to the door.

"Hi da..." My heart skipped 10 beats when I looked at the face...the man infront of me.

"Clara. It's been a while."

* * *

AN - please read and review. Hope u liked it

~ ClaraOswinOswald42


	2. Chapter 2

AN - hi guys. I thought about waiting until tomorrow to post this but the last one wasn't that long so here you go. I hope you enjoy.

Remember I still want ideas for a new title.

* * *

_Previously_

_I got up and walked up to the door. _

_"Hi da..."My heart skipped 10 beats when I looked at the face...the man infront of me. _

_"Clara. It's been a while."_

* * *

I couldn't move. My feet were rooted to the ground. My heart sped up just at the sight of him.

"Doctor"

I shut the door in his face. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't believe he was here. All I could here was the sound of the rain pitter pattering on the windows and the roof of the house, my heart was beating that loud.

"Clara...Clara please let me in. We need to talk."

I couldn't. He wasn't here. I was imagining things. There was no way that after 8 months he would just appear on my doorstep. No...definitely not.

"Clara...please. I have my sonic screwdriver. I can just let myself in. But I'd like you to. Please?"

I heard the desperation in his voice. It sounded as if the rest of his life depended on me opening this door. The door that separated me and the man that changed everything. The man thT had shown me a whole new life. The man that had broken my heart. Slowly, my hand reached for the doorknob and tuned it. The door opened and my eyes met his.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I reall..."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?"

"Why now?"

I turned around. I couldn't bear to look at him while I talked to him. But I needed to know this.

"8 months. For 8 months I've been wandering where you were. Looking everywhere for the slightest hint that you were still around. At one point I thought you were dead. Dead!"

I turned around to face him. "Do you know how hard it's been for me? You weren't there at the point in my life when I needed you the most. I have nightmares every night about everything that happened at Trenzalore and the one person who knew what to do wasn't there," I was shouting at him, now. Finally letting out everything I had been keeping cooped up for 8 months.

"I missed you so much. I was broken. Utterly broken and desperate for you. You seriously couldn't have expected me to have just gone back to my normal life, could you? So tell me, Docor, why now?"

"I...I don't know. I just felt like I had to come back. I don't know, Clara."

"You don't know? That's your explanation to me. You don't know? Get out."

"Clara, wait. Please!"

"I said, GET OUT!"

I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed my coat and ran through the door. Straight past him. I heard his footsteps that confirmed to me he was following me but I didn't care. I just had to get away.

* * *

AN - please read and review. I'd like more reviews if I'm going to carry on.

~ ClaraOswinOswald42


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Hi guys. Here's a third chapter for you. So, I don't think this story will be that long. 4 or 5 chapters but if I can come up with a story line to carry it on with it might be longer. So hopefully it will be finished by the end of the week if it stays a short story.

i hope you enjoy.

* * *

_previously_

"You don't know? That's your explanation to me. You don't know? Get out."

"Clara, wait. Please!"

"I said, GET OUT!" I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed my coat and ran through the door. Straight past him. I heard his footsteps that confirmed to me he was following me but I didn't care. I just had to get away.

"Clara, wait, please!"

I continued to run down the street, the rain hammering down on my face and hair, soaking me right to the skin. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, or what I was going to do. I just knew who I was running from.

"Clara, stop! Please!" I tasted the salt from my tears as they slid down my face. They kept coming and they never stopped. My hair was sticking to my back and I was freezing. But I didn't care. As long as I got as far away from his as I possible could, I didn't care what happened to me. I fell to the floor as I bumped into someone.

"Clara dear, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Silly me, you get older and you're eyesight gets so much worse."

It was Mrs Winder, an old woman who lives down the road. She used to help babysit Artie and Angie sometimes when I went out travelling with... I got up and looked over my shoulder to see The Doctor coming to a walk when he realised I'd stopped. I turned my head away, not wanting to see him.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine thank you. Are you okay?" She nodded. "You must be frozen, Clara, out here with nothing on, in the pouring rain. What an earth are you...oh hello young man. May I help you?"

The Doctor had now approached and I turned to face him. His face to was covered in tears and he looked so out of breath that he might just collapse.

"Jeez, you can run fast."

"Yeah well, travelling with you helped me a lot with that." He grimaced at my tone, obviously knowing that it wasn't meant to be a good thing.

"This is the young man you went travelling with, dear? Oh how lovely to finally meet you. Clara spoke a lot of you and very highly of you, if I may say so myself. A smile never left her face when she was talking about you."

I could feel my face heating up as the Doctor smiled and nodded at the old lady.

"Right, well, it was lovely to see you again Clara, but I must be off. Mr Winder must be wondering where I got off to. Goodbye young man."

As she walked off with her little flower umbrella, I to turned to walk away but my arm was caught by a hand I know all to well by now.

"You're not going anywhere, I still need to talk to you."

He dragged out of the road and to the bench nearby. It was soaking wet as the rain hammered down, but right now I didn't care. I was to tired to care and argue so I let him push me down onto the seat as he stood in front of me. We stayed in silence for a couple more seconds before he broke it.

"What do you want me to say, Clara?"

"You're joking right? I want you tell me why you left me for 8 months, why you came back after 8 months? I want you to explain the reason for putting me through so much pain. Is that enough for you, or do you want me to go on, 'cus I have a..."

"Stop! I can't explain to you."

"Why? Why can't you explain, why did you leave?

"...because..."

"Because what!?"

"BECAUSE I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

He turned around and put his head in his hands. My feet went numb and shivers went up and down my arms.

"I was falling in love with you. And I never fall in love with my companions. It happened once before and because of what happened, I swore to myself I would never do it again." He turned to face me.

"But then I did it again. I fell in love with you. And I had absolutely no idea how to handle it. I didn't know what to do, what to say. So I did what I do best. I ran. And then it got harder because you weren't around. But then I couldn't go back because I didn't know what to say. And then it got so bad that I had to see you. Had to talk to you. So here I am now, not a clue in the world what happens next."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. The doctor...in love with me. What do I say to that? But I could see he was even more confused as me so I had to do something. So I stood up and took a step towards him. But he stepped back.

"Don't Clara."

"Why?"

"Because if you do, I'm gonna do something that I never thought I would ever do."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I needed him to trust me, so I took a step forward. And then something happened that I would never have expected. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"What are you doing?" He leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, millimetres away from mine, and with the cold rain dripping down my back, it felt so nice, sending shivers down my spine.

"I have no idea. But I know exactly what I want to do."

I drew in a shaky breath. "What?"

"This" and he kissed me.

* * *

AN - I hope you liked it. Please read and review and follow and favourite.

~ ClaraOswinOswald42


	4. Chapter 4

AN - hi guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. I feel really bad. We r on holiday now so been really busy. This is the last chapter now but if enough people ask I might carry on or even make a sequel.

* * *

_Previously_

_"What are you doing?" He leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, millimetres away from mine, and with the cold rain dripping down my back, it felt so nice, sending shivers down my spine._

_"I have no idea. But I know exactly what I want to do." _

_I drew in a shaky breath. "What?" _

_"This" and he kissed me._

* * *

Our lips collided, and I could the feel the passion and lust coming from the Doctor. His hands dug into my waist, caressing the skin there as my top lifted up slightly. The touch from his skin sent jolts of electricity through me, warming me from the coldness and bitterness of the rain.

My hands snaked up his chest and around his neck, finally resting at the base of his neck, where my fingers played with the soft strands there. I let out a small gasp as I felt his tongue trace the tip of my lips, and he used that to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside. This time I let out a moan as his tongue gently caressed mine and, if it weren't for him, my legs would have crumbled beneath me.

I felt his hands slide down to my hips and grip me harder as I started to massage his tongue, exploring his mouth. The need for oxygen was getting too strong, and we both pulled apart. I looked down and stepped away from him. The backs of my legs made contact with the bench and I sat down.

"Umm...wow" was all I said.

"Yeah, wow".

We sat in silence for another minute but it felt like a lifetime ago. "

Look, Clara, I'm really sorry I did that. I had no right. I was just caught up in the moment and..."

"Doctor. It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, took me a bit by surprise, but...it was nice. Something I have been wanting to do for a long time. But...I do have one question. What does this mean for us? I mean, you're a Time Lord, and I'm a human nanny, who is currently looking after 2 kids. What happens now?"

He looked at me, directly into my eyes and took my hands.

"I have no idea Clara. I've never done anything like this before. I don't know what to do. But I do know how I feel about you. I know that I don't want to let you slip through my fingers ever again. Even if that does mean settling down."

"Wait what? Are you serious?" I stared at hike, gob smacked. The Doctor, settling down, for me? He can barely sit still for 5 minutes.

"Clara, if it means being able to see you everyday, spend every minute with you, it's worth it."

His hand went to my cheek and his thumb gently stroked the soft skin. It sent shiver through me and I leant into his touch.

"Well then, you can stay at the Maitlands, until we work something out, Chin boy," I smirked at him. "Although, you better behave yourself, or there's no way George will let you stay."

"Clara! Please! And my chin isn't that big" he pouted at me and I leant forward to place a soft kiss on his chin.

"Sorry. Come on then. Let's go. I'm absolutely freezing and my clothes are completely drenched."

He stood up and pulled me up with him. His are draped over my shoulders, like he was being protective and it made me feel warm and toasty.

And I knew right then and there, that I never wanted to be in anyone else's arms again.

* * *

AN - so thank you. That's the end. I really appreciate all the reviews you have given me. Please R&R for this chapter and let me know your thoughts about the story and whether I should continue. And please leave me prompts so I can write some more stories.

~ ClaraOswinOswald42


End file.
